


Drag On

by Dayne_Abraxas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, POV Multiple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayne_Abraxas/pseuds/Dayne_Abraxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before, the enemies were humans with ideologies taken too far. This new threat is... different... compared to the threats in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bad idea… Who would even read a crossover between THESE two series that have basically NOTHING in common? But… I already have a vision of the whole story… Also, I will spoil things from both series... Well, these are the important things you need to know:
> 
> Drakengard 3 fans! 
> 
> Legend of Korra is as Eastern inspired fantasy cartoon made in the West. The only thing you need to know is that this Korra lady is the Avatar. Asami Sato is her genius, billionaire, philanthropist girlfriend or something! Sadly, she's not a playgirl... She’s an all around decent person… Also, last names are rare in this series… Not that Drakengard had many people with last names, either...
> 
> Legend of Korra fans! 
> 
> Drakengard 3 is a Western inspired fantasy video game made in the East. The only thing you need to know is that Zero/Rose is the jerk protagonist of Drakengard 3. She is a terrible long-term planner… Also, remember what happened to Korra in Season 3? That is, in a way, the average life of someone living in Drakengard-Europe… Minus having parents or friends to care for them… Don’t even get me started on the children… 
> 
> Well, time to get started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perhaps this is beyond my functional requirements as a Recorder, but… I cannot shake the feeling that somehow, somewhere, Zero is still alive. And that… someday… Someday, she and I will see each other again. Crazy, I know. Call it a hunch.”  
> \- Accord, Drakengard 3, Branch D

When she regains her consciousness, she notices that someone is carrying her. This pisses her off. She isn’t some weak princess like those assholes living in a castle.

_ ‘I’ll… rip you apart... shithog…’ _

She tries to move, but her body is just so  _ tired _ from her battle with Mikhail. 

_ ‘Heh… Mikhail… You’ve grown so much from the shit-bathing dummy you used to be…’  _ She lets out a sigh, letting herself fall back to unconsciousness.

When she wakes up again, the first thing she notices is a campfire… and a whole lot of sand. This reminds her of all the shit she put up with to find her dumbass baby dragon from that idiot Disciple Cent.

_ ‘Fucking Land of the Sands! Always either too cold or too hot thanks to those jackass wizards!’  _ As she steams in her head though, realization hits her: how is she back here? Mikhail made a promise to kill her once the others are dead.

_ ‘Mikhail, you fucking idiot! You had ONE job! How the fuck can you fuck it up?! And how the hell did I end up in the Land of fucking Sands?! We were at the heart of Cathedral City!’ _

“Oh, you’re awake…” The voice snaps her out of her internal rant. She looks up and stares into the green eyes of a man in unfamiliar clothing. A shirt and pants in a weird style with a scarf or something around his waist. Makes sense to wear in the desert, unlike the full plate armor of the idiot soldiers she normally rips apart.

“And just who the hell are you?” Her voice is scratchy, probably from the shitty desert weather. 

“My name is Rei.” He hands her a container. “Here, have some water. Your throat sounds pretty dry.”

Not one to look at a gift horse in the ass, she takes his offer. It’s not like she can find much water in this hellhole. She needs to stay hydrated. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… What’s your name?” She cocks an eyebrow at her companion’s question.

“I don’t have a name…” Rei frowns at her. “Why did you save me, anyway? For all you know, I could choke you in your sleep.” He shrugs at her.

“I like to give people the benefit of a doubt…” She gives him a hard stare.

“How the hell are you still alive? The one time I did that, the bitch betrayed me and took all of the money…” She thinks back on the time tries escaping the brothel with another person who then betrays her. Though she holds no grudge, that event taught her not to trust anyone else. Rei gives her an uncomfortable stare.

“Wow… That’s rough…” His eyes fill with determination, though. “But not everyone is like that… I promise you, there are good people in the world.”

“Yeah… Whatever…” She rubs her eyes to remove the small amount of sand that flew there. She is then struck with another realization. 

_ ‘The Flower… it’s… gone’ _ She blinks. She then places her right hand to her right eye. The parasitic flower that once grew out of her right eye is now gone.  _ ‘What’s going on..?’ _

The next day, they continue on with their travel. They eventually end up in a run down looking town. It is an improvement over traveling aimlessly in the desert, however.

“What’s the name of this place?” Rei shrugs at her.

“There… really isn’t a name… With Kuvira running around conquering the Earth Nation into a single empire, this is one of the safest place to be at, since it is an abandoned village.” He sighs. “Life is hard here, but it is better living in fear from the ‘Great Uniter.’” He end bitterly.

She just looks at him with confusion. Though she has met her fair share of dickish rulers, she has no idea what this ‘Earth Nation’ is or who this Kuvira person is.  _ ‘I’m no longer in Midgard, huh? Guess this desert wasn’t the Land of Sands after all…’  _ She looks at the people walking around in this village, helping each other with simple things. There are even children playing around. She smiles for the first time since the day she killed her sister One in battle. 

_ ‘I guess this is my second chance at life?’  _ She chuckles to herself.  _ ‘Or would this be technically my third? Should I count the other timelines?’ _

“Hey, Rei..?”

“Yeah?”

“My name is Rose, by the way.”

A few months later, Rose has been helping around the small village. In her time here, she learns more about this world, how people use this thing known as ‘bending’ to do things from waging war to making their lives easier. To her, it just sounds like magic without the downsides. Not that she cares, though. She can pull her weight without this bending crap.

Generally, the people here are always in a state of surprise with her displays of strength. She once fought with a beast known as a Sand shark with nothing but her bare hands. That shark soon became a feast at the village. It was a youngling, though, so apparently, those assholes can get bigger. Rose believes she can take a fully grown Sand shark, though. 

“Rose, where are you from?” Rei asks her during the Sand shark feast.

“Why do you ask?” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Well… It’s just… I’ve never seen anyone with skin as pale as yours… And your white hair… I’ve only ever heard of the Northern Watertribe displaying that trait… But that was technically someone whose life was saved by the Moon Spirit… and your eyes…” Rose raises an eyebrow at him.

“What about my eyes?”

“Well, I’ve never seen or heard of anyone with pink, almost red eyes before…” She shrugs at him.

“Maybe I’m half spirit or something… I mean, I did beat the hell out of this giant shark…” He laughs at her.

“Nah, you can’t be half spirit… Only the Avatar is a half spirit, according to legends…” He lets out a sad sigh. “She’s hasn’t been seen for a while, though…”

This is new to her. “The hell is an Avatar?” Rei looks at her with surprise.

“You don’t know? She’s the world’s savior. She keeps the four nations in balance along with the spirit world.”

She scoffs at this. “Some savior… Shouldn't she do something about that asshole running around terrorizing people?”

“Yeah, she should… But last I heard, the last group she fought, the Red Lotus, almost beat and killed her… She’s badly injured, now…”

“Yeah? I lost my arms several times, now… Hell, I was once crushed under three broadswords used by automations called Titans, and I was fine once I reattached myself…” Rei laughs at her outrageous tale. He doesn’t believe her. She doesn’t mind, though. As true as those stories are, those events are from another life with the flower parasite still growing in her. So, she uses them to entertain her… friend.

Life in this harsh little village is better than life anywhere in Midgard. Of course, nothing lasts forever…

It is midday, now. Rose is currently sparring with Rei a few ways out of the village. He has an advantage with his earthbending thing, but Rose is agile enough to dodge most of his attacks. Even when he catches her feet with sand or rocks, she just breaks out by punching them off her, then rushing at him and trapping him in a headlock.

“I win…” She lets go of him. He laughs.

“Man, you are something else, you know that? I mean, I’m no master, but not many non-benders can’t escape from the things you get caught in.” She shrugs at him.

“My hand-to-hand skill is actually pretty shitty… I’m much better with a sword… Maybe you benders rely too much on your bending thing that an ameteur like me can catch you on simple holds…” 

“Yeah, I won’t deny that…” Rei stretches his sore back. “Ah… We’ve been doing this for a while… I’ll be back. I’m going to get some water for the two of us.”

“Alright, I’ll wait here for a bit.” Rei leaves and Rose patiently awaits his return. Time passes and he still doesn’t return. This worries Rose, so she heads to his location.

She arrives to the sight of soldiers in armor capturing people and raiding the village. Rei is among those who are captured. She feels her blood boil. What right did these people have to do this to her home?

“Hey!” She roughly pushes on the shoulder of one of the invaders. “What the hell are you doing to our village?!”

The soldier just stares her down. “We are uniting the Earth Nation to be ruled under one ruler as ordered by the Great Uniter.” She narrows her eyes at the soldier.

“Yeah? This is an abandoned village! What use could you have with this hovel, anyway?!”

“You people seem to know how to live off the barren land…”

“Because these people don’t want you assholes running their life!” The soldier surprises her with his next action. Next thing Rose knows, she is being bounded by the metal from the soldier’s armor. 

“Don’t question our orders…” Rose tries to break the metal binding her arms and legs, but her current position makes it hard for her to even dent the thing.

“Shit!”

“Rose!” Suddenly, Rei uses his earth bending to break his bindings by hitting a weak point. He rushes towards Rose, knocking the soldier away from her. He then proceeds to break off her bindings.

The soldiers surrounding them are now in a fighting stance. The soldier that was knocked off scoffs.

“How stubborn of you…” The soldier points to those handling the other prisoners. “Bring those prisoners to the camps! Everyone else, help me apprehend these two! I don’t care if you injure them or not… They need to be taught a lesson.” Ten soldiers remain. The rest leaves in a vehicle of some kind. This is a bad. Rose glares at them.

“What? You guys too chickenshit to fight me on even grounds?!” The soldier grins at her.

“We can… I just want to show you how outmatched you two are. Attack!” 

The soldiers splits, most of them attacking Rei due to his bending. Rose uses her speed to dodge their attacks with their blade made from their armguards. One of the soldier stabs at her and she dodges, using this opportunity to punch him hard in the face then grabbing his arm to throw his body toward that to another soldier. Only one stands in her way. She trips him then she grabs his leg, and she rotates her body before sending him crashing towards two soldier fighting Rei. 

She makes eye contact with Rei then they nod. In perfect sync, they move. With Rose using her almost inhuman strength, she moves to knock the soldiers out, with Rei using his earth bending to immobilize or slow down the soldiers. One by one, they fall, until only one remains. Rose grins at him.

“Who’s outmatched now?” The last soldier growls at his defeat.

“Fine… I surrender…” The other soldiers are getting up, now. They are too fearful of the non-bender that beat them to do anything, though.

“Then get the hell out of my village. And bring back those people you took, or I will tear you a new asshole to shit yourself with!” 

With that, the two leave the beaten soldiers. In frustration, though, the one that surrendered attacks, firing off a metal plate towards Rose’s retreating back, hitting her and piercing through her chest. She collapses from the pain.

“Rose!”

“Restrain them! I don’t care if you kill them or not!” 

Rei is on his own, now. Rose tries to get up to help, but the pain is too much for her. Even though she survived worse, she is only human now. She no longer has the regenerative abilities she was once cursed with. She watches Rei struggle the fight. With the odds against him, he slowly but surely loses the battle… This… metal bending is much faster in comparison to the standard earth bending. With Rei now in a state of exhaustion, one of the soldier uses this chance to stab him. He falls to his knees, barely hanging to his life.

“You’re a stubborn one… But…” The soldier grabs a fistful of Rei’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. “We have no need for stubborn rebels like you…” With that, he metal bends his armguard into a blade then decapitates Rei, dropping his head to the ground once the deed is done.

Rose feels something inside her break. Her breathing is short and her fists clenches hard. 

“What do we do with her, Sir?”

“End her life. We have no use for her. She doesn’t even look like she belongs to any of the nations. Probably some foreigner from a distant land…”

Two soldiers approach her. They are a bit cautious, for they don’t want to be caught in a surprise. When they are near enough, she strikes. She reaches for the nearest limb she can grab and clenches. She tightens her grip. She can feel their bones cracking and she keeps up with tightening her grip. Soon, the bones on their lower leg breaks and they scream, but she isn’t done with them, yet.

Ignoring the pain, she gets up on her feet, grabbing onto the long piece of metal lodging on her chest and she pulls it out. She then drives the metal onto the head of one of the soldier, silencing him. After that, kicks the other one to the ground and straddles him. With her hands in tight fists, she beats the soldier below her. She keeps punching at his face, breaking his skull into pieces. Soon, his head is nothing more than a red stain on the ground, pieces of brain tissue floating in the blood puddle. The rest of the soldiers froze from her brutal display. She looks up to them and gives them a grin full of malice. 

“S-stop staring at her like a coward! Attack her!” 

They hesitate before they make their move. Two soldiers rush in to bind her with their metal wires. Rose doesn’t care, however. With her inhuman strength, she tugs at the wires binding her arms, launching the two soldiers towards her at great speeds. As they fly nearer towards her, she uses their current motion to her advantage, striking their face with her fist, their heads bursting from the impact.

Four more soldiers approach her as she stands, staggering away from the bodies. This time, they use the ground to immobilize her, crushing most of her bones. A fifth soldier approaches her, stabbing her face with his metal bent armguard. She just laughs at their pathetic attempt to kill her. Her body starts to absorb the blood coating her, her bones healing and the injury on her head starts to close. 

With an inhuman shriek, her body glows a bright pink, the earth holding her down shattering. She grabs the arm of the soldier stabbing her, ripping his arm off from his elbow causing him to scream in pain. This annoys her, so she pulls the blade stabbing her off and shuts him up by thrusting it to his head.

She rushes at two more soldiers, thrusting her fists through their chests, pulling their hearts out and crushing in, showering her in their blood. At an inhuman speed, she approaches another soldier, the glow enveloping her body changing its shape surrounding her left arm. It is now a giant claw. She swipes at the soldier, cutting him into pieces. 

The next one she approaches trembles in fear from everything he’s seen from her. He can’t even speak anymore. She grabs his head, and pulls, ripping his head off from the neck. One last soldier left.

“W-what kind of  _ monster _ are you..?”

She doesn’t respond. She just shoves him to the ground, placing her foot to his face, and she crushes it. The glow surrounding her body dies down along with her rage. She walks away from the carnage, her body free from blood after using it to power herself.

“I’m still an Intoner, huh..?” She leaves the small village, no plan in her head.


	2. Distortion

To Korra’s disappointment, she wakes up on an empty bed. She expects this, however, since Asami has been working overtime as of late. Korra herself just returned from helping Wu abolish the Earth Kingdom’s monarchy.

Today is one of their rare off time, though. Korra rises from the bed to change for the day. Once she finishes, she heads off to find Asami.

From all the stress Asami’s has been having, Korra concludes that she’s probably doing some early morning stress relieving activity at her indoor training room. She heads to that location, finding Asami. She is training with her self defense, a wooden dummy with four arms jutting out in front of her.

Korra watches as Asami circles the wooden dummy. Her right palm stretching out, facing the dummy as she moves in a clockwise direction with her left arm at a ninety degree angle to the direction of the dummy. Her body is facing towards the direction she is circling to. Korra realizes that the movements are very similar to air bending.

Before Korra can announce herself, Asami strikes. She twists her body, hitting the dummy three times, her circling pace remaining steady as she repeats the same striking motions on the other quadrants of the dummy. Each full orbit that Asami finishes has her striking faster each time remaining as precise as the initial slower strikes. Once in awhile, she changes her striking patterns, sometimes adding kicks to them, all while keeping her footwork steady.

Asami’s hand to hand skills surprises Korra. In all their time working together, Korra never actually saw much of her self defense skills.

Her curiosity is getting to her, so she decides to interrupt. “Is there anything I can help you with, Ms. Sato?”

A loud crack resonates in the room, signaling Asami’s final strike. Asami chuckles. “‘Miss Sato’? You make me sound like your business partner.”

Korra lets out a big grin. “Well, you just looked so serious beating that dummy up, so I didn’t want to displease you… How come I never see you fight that seriously?”

Asami shrugs. “Well, that would require me to get close to our enemies to strike them until they go down… Using my shock glove is _much_ faster.”

Ah, that makes sense. Asami is practical, so of course she will use the faster method. Korra is still curious, though. “Well, let’s pretend you forgot it, somehow… How about a spar to see how effective you are against a moving opponent?”

Asami nods at this, getting onto a fighting stance. “Alright. No bending, though. I’d rather not have to repair anything you will damage.”

Korra agrees to the terms. “Oh? Why are you automatically concluding that _I_ would damage your things?”

“You’re the Avatar, Master of all Four Elements… I’m just a defenseless engineer…”

Korra scoffs. “Defenseless? Not a word I would use to describe you.”

They charge at each other, Korra going in for a straight punch. She realizes her mistake, however, when Asami uses her momentum to against her by redirecting her blow, causing her to stumble. While Korra tries to get her footing back, Asami kicks the back of her legs, making her lose her balance and fall on her hands and knees.

“See? Defenseless, you are not!” Korra rises from the floor, getting into a more defensive stance. “Best two out of three?”

“Alright.” Asami returns to the stance she used while using the training dummy.

This time, Korra is more careful. Careless attacks will only lead to her defeat. They circle each other, not wanting to make the first move. Of course, they can’t stay at a standstill for long, so Asami strikes Korra with an open palm, Korra deflecting them. They keep at it, mostly testing each other’s defenses.

With Asami’s next strike, Korra takes advantage. She ducks under Asami’s attack, tackling her to the ground. Korra grins at her victory, relaxing herself. Asami, however, is having none of that. Wrapping her legs around Korra’s waist, she takes advantage of Korra’s temporarily lowered guard, switching their positions.

They’re both panting from exertion, with Asami on top of Korra on all fours, their face very close to one another. At this point, their attention is only to each other.

Before they can do anything else, though, they hear the door of the training room open. “Avatar Korra, there is a messenger at the door here to see you.” The servant leaves after giving the message.

With their awareness to the rest of the world back, they shift away from each other, blushing.

“Well… That ruined the moment…” Korra rubs the back of her head.

“Yeah… You should go get that.” They get up from their earlier position. Korra leaves the room to head to the front door.

“Avatar Korra, we have an urgent matter for you to investigate.” Korra groans at this. Today is one of her rare breaks from Avatar business. But, of course, the world refuses to let her rest.

“Alright… What’s the crisis?”

The messenger pulls out a map, pointing to a location not too far from Republic City. “This area, near Mt. Makapu… There’s been sightings of a building that came out of nowhere. The architecture is foreign, according to the witnesses. We’re not sure where it came from, but most likely it is from the Spirit World. Please see if it is a danger to anyone.”

“Alright. Thanks for letting me know.” The messenger bows and leaves. Korra sighs and returns to Asami.

“The world needs you, again?” Asami asks.

“Yeah…”

“I guess the Avatar can’t catch a break, huh?” Korra can hear slight disappointment in Asami’s voice. She decides to remedy that.

“Well, not like the building will just vanish if I don’t go there immediately, right?” Asami raises an eyebrow at this.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Let’s spend some time together before I leave.” Korra can feel her own determination rise. “I mean, it’s still early, and not like the building out of nowhere is walking around blasting people to pieces. The world can wait for a few hours.” Korra gives Asami a big smile. She will not take no for an answer.

“Alright, but if the world somehow ends in the next few hours, it’s all on you.” Both agreeing to the plan, they head of to rinse the sweat off from their exercise and head off to the city.

It’s been 10 months since their return from their impromptu vacation to the Spirit World. Thanks to Asami, the city is mostly recovered from Kuvira’s attack after nine months of their return.

They spend most of their time wandering aimlessly, just enjoying each other’s presence, reacquainting with each other. They were apart for too long doing their duties. They end their time with lunch before making their way back to Asami’s mansion.

“It’s a shame we don’t get very many opportunities to do things like this…” She frowns at Asami’s statement.

“Yeah, and now I have to do _more_ Avatar duties… I was hoping to have at least to day just to be with you…”

They reach the front door of Asami’s mansion.

“I’ll miss you, Korra.”

“Yeah, me too…” She looks up to Asami’s eyes, wishing to stay a little longer, but knowing she has a duty to keep the world in a state of balance. But, for the time being, she is Asami’s most important person.

She makes up her mind, approaching Asami. She places her right hand on Asami’s waist with the other on the back of her head. She slowly leans in for a kiss while slowly closing her eyes. When their lips meet, Korra pours in all her love and passion to the kiss. It has been _too_ long since they last had a moment to _just_ each other.

The moment can’t last forever, though, and they break the kiss, panting softly. Korra can feel her body’s excitement. She _needs_ this.

“Hey, Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we..?” Korra can see Asami’s eyes dilate at her unfinished question.

“If you’re sure…” Korra gives Asami a lascivious grin.

“I’m _very_ sure.” They waste no time rushing to Asami’s room.

It is two hours past noon that Korra finally prepares to leave the city. Her faithful polar bear dog, Naga, the only company she will have for this journey.

“You sure you don’t want me to come? We can get there faster with one of my off road vehicle…” Korra just smiles at her.

“Nah, it’s okay. I know you’re busy, and this shouldn’t take months! Maybe ten days, two weeks tops!” They give each other a hug.

“Be careful, Korra.” Korra grins.

“Always.” Korra hops on top of Naga. “Let’s go, girl!”

Korra takes off, heading to the East. Most of her journey is uneventful, though. Due to the relative peace after her fight with Kuvira and her army, there are no opposition to slow her travel.

On the fourth day of her travel, when she is very near her destination, however, she encounters a dark spirit in a forest. It has the appearance of a giant dog, purple energy enveloping its body. Its back is to her, giving Korra the advantage of surprise. She commands Naga to stop so she can get on foot.

“Naga, stay here…” The spirit is probably twice Naga’s size, and the polar bear dog has no way to combat it.

While the spirit pays her no mind, Korra bends water out of the water skin on Naga’s sides. Korra moves her arms in circular motions, the water slowly orbiting around the spirit from the foot up, slowly purifying it from darkness.

Something is wrong, though. The purification process is _too_ slow. The spirit’s feet are barely glowing the golden color it should be. The dark spirit finally notices her presence, letting out loud roar and jumping out of the orbiting water.

The moment it lands, it breathes out a huge fireball towards Korra. With no time to dodge, she bends the flame to nothingness. That wasn’t the spirit’s plan, however. The moment the fireball is gone, the spirit is already charging at her, hitting her hard with its paw, causing her to crash to a tree. With Korra temporarily out for the count, the spirit readies itself to breathe another fireball. Fortunately, Korra recovers just in time to redirect the its head by using an air blast.

With a snarl, the spirit spins fast, with its tail aiming to whip at Korra. She jumps up out of the way, but she notices a detail that she missed before: the tail also has a miniature dog head at its end. The mouth opens, and a small stream of fire heads her way. Reacting quickly, she protects herself by pulling the water out from the air, creating a water sphere to protect herself with.

The fire stream gone, Korra launches an earth pillar to hit the spirit’s face when she lands. It stuns it long enough for her to keep launching a barrage of earth bending techniques until it is too out of it to do anything else. Staying careful, Korra pulls water from the air, freezing it to keep the spirit from moving. This gives her a chance to purify the spirit. It takes a while, but the spirit returns to its smaller, more harmless form.

“What happened?” Korra questions the now purified spirit.

“I… I don’t know… There’s this strange building near here… It’s…” The spirit shivers. “That place is bad news… Everything about it is just… so _wrong_ … Like… if I stayed long enough, the change would have been permanent…” The spirit shakes its head. “It’s like… there’s a disease emanating from there…”

Korra furrows her brows. “I guess this is a bigger deal than I thought… For now, just stay away from there. I’ll see what I can do.”

Korra rides Naga to the location the spirit mentioned. Now, the spirit’s description of it is starting to makes sense. Despite not being near enough to see the structure, Korra can _feel_ something just from being in the general vicinity.

“Naga, stay here.” She gets off of Naga to make the rest of the way on foot. It didn’t take long to reach her destination.

Despite her discomfort, Korra is in awe at the sight of the building. It’s ancient, though the architecture resembles none of the styles from any of the four nations.

The walkway leading to the building has pillars lining it, three on each side. At the end of the walkway are steps which leads to two enormous doors at the building's entrance. From what Korra can see, the building has several sections from the front to the back. Furthest from Korra, the building ends with a tall structure; a tower of some kind. All in all, there are no other structures that can compare to it.

Her awe breaks when she senses movement from the top of the first section of the building. Unsure of what it is, she enters a fighting stance. What shows up is an unfamiliar creature.

The beast is gray with a reptilian head, three horns pointing towards its back. It possesses a body similar to that of a gilacorn only stockier, with thicker scales covering its body. The front arms also looks as if it doubles as wings.

Over all, it is very similar to a dragon with a shorter body and much smaller in size. It is probably about three times Naga’s size. The beast stares at her with its golden eyes, showing its teeth as if it is grinning. It’s not a spirit, as far as Korra can tell. What’s most surprising about it, however, is that it can speak.

“Welcome to Cathedral City…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I have no romantic bone in my body? Well... I have no romantic bone in my body... God damn it! The only downside to Korrasami being canon... is that it inconvenieces me! I don't know how people in love act! So... I made them beat each other up then omitted the romance part... Close enough!
> 
> On the plus side, I am now imagining a huge three way ship combat between S.S. Masami, S.S. Makorra, and S.S. Korrasami... And they all have the mighty weapon of CANON! Damn, starting to wish I watched Korra when it first came out... I would have shipped Korrasami, because fuck love triangles! Just cut out the common material and build a new ship with the remains! It will have superior engineering AND the flexibility of utilizing air combat, sea combat, land combat, and have firepower that... 
> 
> I don't know where I was going with this... Well! Until next time, then.


	3. Old World

Korra just stares at the beast. “Cathedral _City_?”

The beast lets out a gravelly laugh. “Well, I guess the city part of the name is no longer accurate… This place has many names, though… Imperial City, Empire Capital, Old World…” The beast swishes its tail. “I guess we can call it Old World, then…” The beast jumps from its position, landing at the stone walkway in front of Korra.

“So, human, what brings you to this once _glorious_ hovel?” Korra breathes in softly, trying to calm herself from the discomfort that won’t leave her.

“My name is Korra and I am the Avatar. It is my job to keep this world in balance.” The beast just cocks its head to one side.

“‘Avatar’, huh?” The beast lets out a rumbling laugh. “You’re not the first God I’ve faced… Though, compared to the other one, you have _much_ more compassion… Hehe, this can cost you one day…”

Korra lets out a growl of frustration. “Who are you? _What_ are you?”

The beast grins. “I am Gadreel, from the _proud_ dragon race…” The voice sounds almost mocking to Korra’s ears.

“Dragon? You’re much smaller than the other dragon I’ve seen.”

Gadreel scoffs at this. “Oh? But I can cast magic… I am MADE by the Gods, themselves…”

Korra smirks at the dragon’s mention of God. “And I equate to one, according to you. Doesn’t that mean I am classed the same as your creator?”

Gadreel responds with its own smirk. “And the creation rebels against the creator… I don’t care how powerful you are… You can’t kill me.”

“My power is limitless, if I let it… I think it is YOU who can’t kill ME.” Korra shocks herself with her own words. She has no wish to fight, but for whatever reason, she feels more aggressive the longer she is here.

“Oh, that sounds interesting…” The beast changes its posture, as if it is about to charge. “Let’s see how you fare against a mighty Dragon!”

Korra stands her guard as the dragon charges. Her body is itching for a fight, despite the fact that her mind wants none of that.

The dragon reaches her, swiping its claw to rip her head off. Korra reacts before it reaches her head, jumping back and bending the earth beneath her to strike her foe’s jaw. This doesn’t deter the dragon, however, as it retaliates by whipping its tail at Korra, knocking her back.

She corrects herself with air bending, but Gadreel is already flying in the air, no signs of injury from her earth bending. Korra takes a deep breath before taking off to the skies by bending a stream of fire from her hands and feet.

Once she reaches Gadreel’s altitude, she pulls the moisture from the air, quickly freezing it to create a huge ice sphere. She throws it to the dragon’s direction, but it counters by breathing out fire, melting it quickly. Korra expects something like this, though. She’s already launching herself towards the dragon, her fist enveloped in ice. The moment the flames stop from its mouth is the moment Korra reaches it, punching it hard in the face.

Unfortunately, this did nothing more than disorient it.

“Come one, Avatar… You have to be stronger than THAT to have earned your title.” Gadreel mocks.

Korra lets out a growl of frustration. Gadreel is only toying with her at this stage. She closes her eyes and reaches deep inside herself. Finding what she needs, she opens her eyes again. They are now glowing white; her Avatar State is now active. The dragon stands no chance against her, now.

With the power she now wields, she creates a powerful sphere of air surrounding her, allowing her to levitate with its power. Soon, she creates flames to orbit the sphere, earth and water following after. With all her elements at her command, she charges, faster than she would at her normal state.

The dragon, with no time to react, is hit with enough force to knock it off from its hover. Not wanting to give it time to react, Korra uses water to form a whip, wrapping it around the dragon’s leg. She lets out a yell as she throws Gadreel above her.

Using her fire bending to accelerate, Korra flies past Gadreel’s path. She combines all of the earth she is manipulating, creating a boulder about her size. That’s all she needs, however, and she launches it towards the approaching dragon, hitting it straight in the face.

It slams the ground hard, knocking some of its fangs off, blood dripping from its mouth. Korra lands near, her element sphere dissipating. She closes her right hand into a fist, creating a fire dagger. Once she is near, she moves its head to expose its neck. There is no fear in its eyes. Just curiosity, as if the concept of death means nothing to it. Korra pulls her right arm back. She intends to cut its throat open, but stops when she is a hair’s length from her goal.

She stares at her hands as she pants. So focused she was to prove her power, she didn’t notice the energy surrounding her body was a dark red.

“W-what?!” Korra reels back, hugging herself, her fire dagger vanishing along with her Avatar State. Her heart pound and her body starts to shake.

The dragon laughs at this. “How interesting! Is the killer intent not part of who you are? Your heart has an interesting battle going on…”

Korra tries to stop her shaking, but no matter how hard she tries, her body won’t stop trembling. Her heart won’t stop pounding and her breaths keep coming out short. “W-what is it with this place?!”

“Heh… Who knows? This is a product of the Gods…” The dragon smirks. “The effects on YOU is very intriguing… I wonder… how will other humans from here cope..?”

“Well, you won’t find out! I’ll find a way to get rid of this place…” Korra staggers away from the building, needing to get far away as soon as possible.

“Leaving already..? Why not take a souvenir? Those fangs you broke off my mouth will make a _really_ powerful knife…” Korra looks back at the dragon.

“I have no need for a knife…” The dragon grins.

“You sure? Well, your loss… I can tell you now, though: this will be a surprisingly big mistake.” Korra ignores the warning.

As soon as she reaches Naga, she hops on, ordering her polar bear dog to get as far away as possible. They stop once they are far enough. Korra gets off of Naga, falling to her knees. With the adrenaline gone, her trembling gets worse. She can feel cold sweat all over her body.

Naga whines at her, trying to comfort her by nuzzling her nose at her face. Korra pets her head and smiles.

“It’s okay… I’ll be fine…” She gets off her knees and sits in a lotus position. Taking deep breaths, Korra meditates to balance her inner spirit. Fortunately, the dark part of her spirit didn’t grow too big to be a huge problem. It would be unfortunate for Vaatu to be reborn not even a decade after the previous Harmonic Convergence.

Korra thinks about her actions at the Old World. She was aggressive… Too aggressive. For whatever reason, that place imbalances her to the point the dark spirit inside her can reform itself. She’ll need to avoid going to the Avatar State when she returns. She looks up to the sky. It is dark, so Korra decides to rest.

After a night of rest, Korra feels mostly recovered from the previous day. She prepares herself to head back to Republic City, but a growl from Naga stops her from her task. She looks to the direction of Naga’s ire, seeing a person nearby.

A pale woman with long, white hair and pink eyes wearing what looks to be typical Earth Nation clothing. On her left hip is a sword, her right hand holding a brown cloak over her shoulder. Her build is very slim, almost too slim. She doesn’t look like she can put up much of a fight, actually.

The woman just glares at her. “Hey, shitface, seen any dragon around?”


	4. Good Enough

Korra doesn’t respond immediately to the woman’s question. Moments pass with just the sound of Naga growling. The woman huffs with impatience.

“Hey, you deaf? A dragon! They’re big, scaly, and stupid! Seen any?”

“Why are you looking for one?”

The woman shrugs. “Don’t worry about it…”

Korra narrows her eyes. “Dragons are powerful… You can’t blame me for worrying.”

The woman growls. “I won’t take over the world with it, if that’s what you’re worried about!”

“And how do I know you’re not dangerous?”

The woman’s eyes narrows. “You’re a bender, right? Well, I’m not…”

“Alright, fine… I have seen a dragon yesterday…” Korra can still remember her fight with Gadreel. Though Korra isn’t sure if this is the type of dragon this woman is looking for, it is much easier than trying to find the more familiar serpentine dragon like Zuko’s companion, Druk.

“Great… Point me at the right direction, then…”

“No… I’m coming, too. That thing is dangerous.”

The woman smirks. “I’m counting on it.”

Korra pats Naga to calm her. “Alright, get on. It’s not too far, but we’ll get there faster on my friend here. And don’t do anything to me or her, got it? I’m a very powerful bender.”

The woman adjusts her cloak and secures it over her shoulders. “Right, whatever… And I think I’ll just run…”

Korra hops on top of Naga. “You sure? Naga is huge, but she can run pretty fast.”

“So can I.”

Korra doubts it, but she decides to humor her. Naga runs, the woman running along side the polar bear dog.

Surprisingly enough, the woman can keep up with Naga without even breaking a sweat. Maybe her fragile looking frame is due to being built for speed? Not wanting to remain silent, Korra decides to get to know her temporary companion.

“I’m Korra. What’s your name?”

“Zero.” Ah. An unusual name.

“It doesn’t sound like a name from any of the nations I know.”

“I’m not from any nation you know, then.” Zero isn’t very talkative. Korra decides to just stay silent for the rest of the trip.

Once they are near, Korra orders Naga to stop, leaving her at the same place as last time. Zero raises an eyebrow at this.

“You’re not bringing the mutt?”

“Her name is Naga. And, no, I’d rather not. The dragon I met here is a bit mean spirited.”

“Right… Whatever…” Zero follows Korra to where the dragon is at.

Finally, they make it to Cathedral City. Korra is still as uneasy as her first time arriving. Her companion, however, seems to not care much about the place. Almost like she’s been here. Looking around the place, Korra notes that the dragon she bested in battle is no longer here.

“Huh, Gadreel is no longer here…” Of course, there is a place they have yet to check. “Maybe it went inside the building?”

Her companion makes a growling sound before approaching the huge doors. Korra follows closely behind, stopping at the steps when Zero reaches the doors. Zero places her right hand on the door, her frown deepening, stopping her move to open the door. She places both hands on the door, her frown transforming into a scowl.

“Fucking hell!” Zero punches the door as she exclaims her frustration. Korra isn’t sure, but as her fist makes an impact, a strange, translucent glow appears from the door. They seem to be written in an unfamiliar writing.

“What is it?” Korra asks. Zero turns to face her and points at the door.

“You see this crap on the wall?” Korra nods her head to confirm that she does. “Well, there is no way the dragon is in here… Some asshat sealed the door! A shitty seal that will probably break in a few months… Hell, I can break this shit if I wanted… The goddamn wizard didn’t even finish the job!” Zero slams her arms to the door.

Korra has no clue what this woman is babbling about. “Why… are you frustrated over this?”

Zero raises an eyebrow. “Beyond the fact that the dragon isn’t here? Well, I like this world of yours… THIS piece of shit seal is starting to leak out whatever the fuck it’s keeping in… Trust me, you DON’T want that to happen.”

“What will happen, exactly?”

“You look uneasy.” Zero ignores her question.

“Yeah, being here makes me feel… imbalanced…”

“Imagine EVERYONE feeling what you are feeling.” Korra’s eyes widen.

“You mean… what’s being contained makes people more violent?” Zero shrugs.

“Don’t know… That’s normal for me… Maybe that’s their true self…” Korra clenches her fists.

“No… That’s not normal! There has to be away to prevent it from spreading!” She clenches her teeth and looks at Zero in desperation. “Can’t you strengthen the seal? You seem to be familiar with all this.” Zero stares back at her with curiosity.

“You seem very invested with the wellbeing of the people…”

“It’s my job…”

“Oh?” Zero moves her left hand to grab her cloak. “So… You’re this Avatar I heard of?”

“Yeah…” Zero’s expression is unreadable.

“You’re probably the strongest person in this world, huh?”

“So I’ve been told…”

“Then… let’s see if you’re strong enough!”

Zero throws her cloak towards Korra’s face, blocking her vision. Korra responds by jumping back, hearing the sound of blade slicing through the air, missing her completely. Unfortunately, she loses her balance on the steps, falling on her back. Korra scrambles to get the cloak away from her face, getting up to a fighting stance once she does.

“Good, you still have your head…” Zero lifts her sword and points it at Korra. “Now, fight me with everything you’ve got!” Zero charges at her, moving even faster than when she was running next to Naga. Korra barely manages to dodge the blade approaching to stab her in the gut. Using her water bending, she freezes Zero’s legs in place, traping her.

“What are you doing?!” Korra shouts.

“What does it look like?” Zero punches the ice, cracking, but not breaking it. She’s much stronger than she looks. Playing it safe, Korra runs away from Cathedral City, just incase she needs to go into her Avatar State.

“Why are you running, you fucking coward?!” Korra hears the sound of the ice breaking, but she doesn’t stop. Instead, she uses air bending to further increase the distance.

She reaches Naga and looks back. Zero is close behind. How fast is this woman?

“Fight me with all you have, Avatar!” Zero jumps, aiming her sword in a downward strike to her head. Korra moves back, earth bending a pillar at her previous location. The sword hits it, deeply embedding itself to the pillar. Using metal bending, she detaches the blade from the handle, rendering it useless.

“Naga!” The polar bear dog charges at Zero, knocking her a few feet away. She lands on her back, groaning from the impact. Korra approaches her.

“Your weapon is useless, now… Tell me-” Zero moves fast, hitting Korra in the head with the sword handle. She falls on her knees, blood leaking from the side of her head.

“I can still beat you senseless with this, you stupid piece of shit…” Before Zero can do anything, Naga lets out a roar and charges at her. “Fucking mutt!” Naga aims for Zero’s neck, but Zero is quicker. She ducks under the charging polar bear dog, using the dog’s momentum to throw her. Naga whines as she hits the ground, knocking her unconscious.

“Tch! I’ve fought bigger dogs!” Zero throws the sword handle. “Get up, Avatar! Fight me with your full power!”

Korra clenches her fist with one hand, wiping the blood off her face with the other. This woman’s strength… It’s almost _inhuman_. Korra can’t let her have another hit…

Korra takes a deep breath and breathes fire towards Zero, causing her to jump back. The moment she lands, Korra freezes the moisture around Zero, trapping her. Korra creates an air ball, riding it to quickly get behind Zero. Once there, she grabs Zero’s neck in a chokehold. It didn’t take long for her to lose consciousness.

Korra releases a sigh of relief. She melts the ice and binds Zero’s arms and legs with earth. She approaches Naga with Zero over her shoulders, smiling at the fact that her animal companion has no serious injury.

“Wake up, girl.” Naga wakes, growling at the unconscious Zero. “Don’t worry, she’s out cold. I’ll find a way to keep it that way until we get her to prison… She’s too dangerous to be left roaming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero can punch the limbs off her enemies... And those enemies are WAY bigger than Naga. Also, she can swing a 45 kg sword with one hand and do double jumps, air dashes, and air combos with said sword as if it weighs like nothing... Soooo... Zero is PROBABLY stupidly strong enough to throw Naga even without using physics. No clue how strong she really is, since she is also a lazy asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Drakengard 3 fans... I hope that was sufficently Drakengard for you... And I know Zero technically can't remember other Branches, but she's in a different world! Just roll with it...
> 
> Legend of Korra fans... I hope that leaves an interesting impression...


End file.
